Saprano and Bass
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: Alice and Jasper one-shot. Are Alice and Jasper really so different? Bella's observation of their love together and their past that brought them to one another. Very fluffy and hopefully cute. Hope you enjoy it.


**It is the middle of the night. **

** I am so tired but for some reason my brain and fingers wanted to write this. Their is so much fluff it is ridiculous(hopefully in a good way) and I hope you like it. (: Alice and Jasper are completely facinating to me. Their relationship seems so amazing and I can almost never write about anything but them. **

**This is in Bella's point of view by the way! This is different for me, but I like having a different perspective looking in on them.**

**After you read, please tell me what you think. This could be complete rubbish and I wouldn't know...so tell me. (: Thank you. **

* * *

Renesmee was at Jacob's house. She was growing up so fast that I felt like time wasn't on my side. Edward had gone out to hunt and I was waiting for Renesmee to get back. It was getting close to her curfew and I was needlessly nervous.

When I looked, seeing figures in the window, I had hoped to see Jacob was on time for once in bringing her home. Instead I saw Alice and Jasper. Walking hand in hand, Alice talking and Japser listening with a wry smile on his face. She seemed to be making fun of him, but Jasper's hand never left her's.

It wasn't that they were odd in a bad way, it just wasn't a sight you saw very often. If you didn't know them, looking at them together made your instinct's go haywire. She was so small compared to him, making his demeanor against hers looked intimidating. They were opposites in personality, so much so that he almost overpowered her, being so reserved. Not to mention his overwelming features that covered almost every part of his body. Alice's skin was a pure, milky, white and to see Jasper's scard-almost mauled-skin next to her's made me shiver.

Although they walked up the steps together, Alice walked in alone.

"Where did Jasper go?" I asked without thinking about it. I hadn't meant to pry, but now I had given myself away. Preparing for her to be angry with me, I was already planning out an apology.

Alice seemed as though she didn't notice, she glanced in the direction he had left in. "Oh, he just wanted to get me home. He wanted to do more hunting and I have had my fill, so he went to catch up with Edward."

"Oh." I said, still little puzzled at her simple explanation. "What did he need to walk you home for?"

"I was finished hunting, he wasn't." She said again, looking at me with her eyebrows creased, thinking she had already explained well enough.

"No, I mean why didn't he just let you come home by yourself?"

Alice giggled, as if the answer was obvious. "Oh! He's extremely protective. _Over _protective if you ask me. Like Edward is to you, except worse."

"Worse?" I asked, believing that she was surely exaggerating. Noone could be more protective then Edward. Then I remembered what happened when Alice wouldn't tell Jacob what she saw in her vision about Victoria and the newborns at our graduation party. The idea that Jacob would hurt Alice was far from my mind, but Jasper considered him immeadiatly as a threat. When Jacob put his hand up so that Alice couldn't get through until she gave him answers, Jasper showed up-furious.

"Worse." Alice confirmed. "I understand why he does it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't annoy me any less." She said, shaking her head but still smiling.

I decided to ask her what I really wanted to know, now geniunely curious. "Why does he do that?"

She paused, sitting down across from me. It took her awhile to meat my gaze in response to my question. After a few moments of thought, she said. "Can you imagine, just for a second, being him before? Caring about noone and responsible for everyone? Not knowing what love is for yourself?"

To be honest, I couldn't. I couldn't imagine living in hell. Jasper did it for decades, living among grusome people I had only heard about in the horror story that was his previous life.

"I had seen him in visions for years. I woke up so confused Bella, and all alone. Then...I saw him. He is my first real memory. I don't know what I would have become without seeing him. For Jasper, I was everything he wasn't and everything he wanted. I am his light, but what most people don't understand is that he is mine too." She beamed at me and I smiled back. Although Edward and I shared a different story, we could at least have that one thing in common.

As Alice stood up, Jasper strolled in. He looked to be more carefree than usual and it made the both of she and I smile. To this day I wasn't sure if he had heard our conversation or not, but I guess it didn't matter. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist. Humming, a deep sound coming from his throat that sang a song I didn't know. he swayed her to a tune that made Alice smile. After he kissed her on the cheek, she turned around and begun to dance with him around the room, giggling and humming saprano along with him. They looked like children, so innocent that their troubled past's seemed so far away.

Then, I came to the realization that Alice's and Jasper's past didn't define who they were now. Even if Jasper's scars and Alice's human life she couldn't remember told a different story.

I didn't want to imagine Jasper not knowing what love was and soaking in the worst feelings this world had to offer him. I didn't want to imagine Alice screaming as her body racked in pain, feeling the venom spread through her viens. I didn't want to imagine Jasper killing thousands of people for blood and striking fear in the hearts of those he let live. I didn't want to imagine Alice's eyes snapping open, no memory of who she was or understanding what she was now. That wasn't who they were, not really. That wasn't what they were destined to be.

In my mind's eye, they have danced around a dimly lit living room forever, circling around furniture and laughing like children playing the nicest of games. They have danced like this for centuries, seeing each other with nothing but what they see now-complete love and adoration. They are graceful, like he should be a tux and her a maginficent gown, gliding across a ballroom floor. They are so at ease in each others company that I wanted to watch, yet the moment seemed so special that I had to look away.

They have danced this way forever, and would continue to dance long after I have left the room.

* * *

**YAY. DONE. (: So what did you think? Thumbs up, Thumbs down, okay, not my best?** **Review and tell me?**

**All of you have been so supportive and I was so suprised at how many people have read and reviewed "The End of Our Begining". It was so incredible for me to get that type of reaction. Like over 300 people in one day! Amazing!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading. I only hope you will love reading it as much as I do when I write it.**

**Wild as the Wind Is.**


End file.
